Various structural components are formed/assembled in a variety of methodologies. While known methodologies for forming/assembling structural components have proven to be acceptable for various applications, such methodologies are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance the overall performance of the formed/assembled structure as well as the cost of the formed/assembled structure. Therefore, a need exists to develop improved formed/assembled structures and methodologies for forming/assembling the same that advance the art.